Finding Me
by Black Depp Lover's
Summary: ¿El destino está escrito? ¿Tu qué crees? ¿Y si lo escrito cambiara radicalmente? ¿Irías en su contra o pelearías por lo que quieres? Dos chicas. Buscando conocimientos. Otra diversión. ¿Encontraras lo que buscas o te perderás en el camino? ¿Y si encuentra


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es nuestro, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, o acaso somos rubias millonarias? Si algún día lo somos, es que no volvimos completamente locas, lo que no conozcan es de nuestra invención, si quieren pedir prestado algo, pídanlo xD.**

**Weno... volvimos a la carga, mi amiga Annie y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y nos hemos organizado (aunque usted, no lo crea) y decidimos seguir atormentarlos con nuestro "fic" (si a esto se le puede llamar fic u ), pero, obviamente lo corregimos y decidimos mejorarlo, si lo se, ustedes pensaran "y estas locas que?", no se preocupen, no son los únicos, nosotras también xD, pero dejamos de aburrirlos y nos vemos abajo... pero recuerden:**

-"Bla...bla...bla..."- **Personajes hablando**

_-"Bla...bla...bla..."-_ **Personajes pensando**

**-"Bla...bla...bla..."-** **Personajes escribiendo**

_-"Bla...bla...bla..."-_ **Personajes diciendo hechizos**

"**Finding Me"**

Se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo, después se dirigió a su hermano y lo abrazo, mientras dejaba que las lagrimas acumuladas salieran, lagrimas que llevaba allí desde que había decidido partir.

-Promete que me escribirás todos los días Matthew- su voz se oía entrecortada, efecto de las lagrimas. _"Por Dios, ni siquiera me he ido y ya estoy llorando"._

-Claro enana¿quien mas se atrevería a acercarse al pajarraco ese que tienes por mascota?- contesto Matt mientras correspondía el abrazo.- Vamos enana, solamente dilo y no te iras, jamás dejaría que fueras a un lugar que no quisieras.- le dijo susurrando.

-Quiero ir, debo ir. Es por mi bien - Dijo más que nada para ella misma, tratando de convencerse - Solamente, promete que cuidaras de papá y mamá mientras regreso.- La chica lo miró con los ojos llorosos y sonrió con tristeza. Como lo extrañaría.

-Lo haré Annie, lo haré. - Dijo sonriéndole y después agregó -. No vayas a andar coqueteando con nadie enana, y si alguien te molesta, avísame.

-Eso deberías decírselo a Nayle. - Respondió mirando como su hermano se sonrojaba y agregó - Hablando del Rey de Roma, mira quien viene ahí.

La figura de Nayle se apareció y le sonrió a los hermanos.

- ¿Lista Annie? Por que yo estoy más que lista. Hola Matthew. - Palabras que fueron acompañadas por una coqueta sonrisa.- Hacia tiempo que no te veía, ehmmm.. me disculpan, tengo que saludar a tus padres Annie, en un momento vuelvo.

Matt se sonrojó un poco más y le respondió con la misma sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. Annie lo miró con una ceja levantada.

¿Aún la quieres? - Matt suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza - A mi no me mientes "hermanote". Vamos, sé que es muy guapa, simpática y todo...pero creo que tienes que superarlo, no puedes seguir así.

-Ya cállate, enana. – Replicó

Annie se dignó a sonreír triunfante y a continuación llegó Nayle

-De que hablaba en mi ausencia hermanitos? WoW, Matthew, creciste en el verano.- Mientras decía esto lo miraba sugestivamente- necesitamos salir un día de estos Matt, como los viejos tiempos.- termino esbozando una sonrisa triste y mirándolo con la nostalgia.

- Eh...de nada en especial Nayle. Creo que voy a despedirme de mamá y papá, ahora vuelvo. - Le guiñó el ojo con disimulo a su hermano y salió hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

'PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LONDRES, FAVOR DE ABORDAR'

-Vaya... que rápido pasa el tiempo, pero Matthew, no olvides que te extrañare mucho.- Mientras la joven decía esto, se acercaba al chico y lo abrazaba hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.- ¿Esto es lo correcto?.

-Claro que es lo correcto, porque¿esto es lo que tu quieres¿verdad pelirroja?- Matt no hacia el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su preocupación.

-No se lo que quiero Matt, lo único que se es que quiero que Anni sea feliz, pero... tengo un mal presentimiento Matt, y eso no es bueno.

-¿Un mal presentimiento? Pues no vayan y ya. - Objetó Matt acariciando el cabello de la chica.

Nayle se acurrucó en el pecho del apuesto chico y apretó los labios intentando no llorar.

- No me olvides Matt... - susurró Nayle.

- Nunca lo haría Nayle, nunca - le contestó en un susurro también

Desde lejos Annie veía feliz a su mejor amiga con su hermano lamentando tener que interrumpir esa tierna escena.

-¡Nayle vamos! Tenemos que subir o el avión nos dejara. – Mientras decía esto observaba como la pelirroja se separaba del castaño para besarle la mejilla a un Matt muy sonrojado siendo observado por sus padres con una sonrisa en el rostro, y después sonreírle tímidamente mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba ella.

Lamentaba haber interrumpido, pero pagaría lo que fuera por volver a ver la cara que puso su amiga al ver en lo que viajarían.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Yo no me pienso subir en eso Annie, hace mucho ruido y prefiero mil veces los polvos flú, es mas rápido y mas seguro.

-Anda Nayle, deja de quejarte y súbete, que ya nos están mirando raro todos los de la fila. – Mientras decía esto, le daba unos empujoncitos para que entrara en ese "cacharro muggle" como había bautizado al avión Nayle.

Subieron al avión, después de todas las quejas de Nayle, y empezaron a buscar sus asientos correspondientes, cuando por fin los encontraron se pusieron cómodas, quedando Annie en la ventana y Nayle en el corredor.

-No entiendo porque quieres le ventana, si no traes... ¡Annie! Te dije que este viaje seria sin libros¿mínimo es un libro que valga la pena?.- Frunció el ceño, se suponía que no leería en ese viaje... ¡Diablos! No podía ganarle la guerra a esos estúpidos libros.

-Oh.. vamos Nay-Nay, todos los libros valen la pena, aparte este nos servirá a las 2, es de Hogwarts y es pequeño.- Mientras decía esto sacaba un _pequeño_, _"Si a esto se le puede decir pequeño"_, libro que se leía en la portada "Hogwarts, Una Historia".- Mira te leeré un poco, si te aburre, no lo lees¿por favor?.- Ese por favor fue acompañada por una carita de perrito a medio morir.

-Oh.. esta bien, pero no pongas esa cara. – Dijo resignada Nayle observando como los ojos de Annie brillaban al ver el grueso tomo que adornaba su piernas, vio como lo abría y leía en voz alta:

"Historia de Hogwarts.

Hace aproximadamente 1000 años fue fundado un colegio, con 4 de los grandes magos de su época, esos magos tenían el sueño de fundar un colegio para poder educar a las personas con poderes que los hacían especiales. Esos cuatro fundaron sus casa, 4 diferentes casas, que juntas, conformaban uno de los mejores colegios de su época, hasta la fecha, formaban a Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Dicen, que Hogwarts funciono muy bien, cada fundador escogía a los alumnos con cierta cualidades especiales, para que fueran parte de su casa, pero había ciertas diferencias, entre el valeroso Godric Gryffindor y el ambicioso Salazar Slytherin, hasta que, desgraciadamente, Salazar Slytherin, decidió abandonar Hogwarts.

Godric Gryffindor.

Este valeroso mago, pensaba que toda persona que pudiera hacer magia tenia derecho a recibir educación, opinión que contradecía Slytherin.

Gryffindor buscaba en sus alumnos, principalmente valor.

El Sombrero Seleccionador le perteneció a este mago, al igual que una espada, que solamente si eras el Heredero de Gryffindor podías sacar del Sombrero.

Helga Hufflepuff.

Hufflepuff buscaba a los alumnos leales y justos, que no temieran al trabajo, aunque se rumora, que ella se quedaba con los alumnos que los otros fundadores no querían.

Rowena Ravenclaw.

Rowena era un bruja muy inteligente y sabia, algo silenciosa y misteriosa, al parecer era intima amiga de Helga Hufflepuff.

Rowena escogía a los alumnos de mente hábil e inteligente.

Salazar Slytherin.

Slytherin buscaba la ambición y astucia en todos sus alumnos.

Slytherin creía que solo los magos sangre pura debían de tener derecho a la educación mágica, despreciando así, a los magos con sangre mestiza o de origen muggle, también denominados impuros o sangre "sucia", el peor insulto para alguna persona.

Slytherin tuvo una pelea con Gryffindor por estos pensamientos, y se marcho de Hogwarts, pero antes de que se marchara, construyo la Cámara de los Secretos, que solamente el Heredero de Slytherin podría abrir, y liberar al monstruo que tendría dentro, para poder así, matar a todos los impuros que estudiaban en Hogwarts. Los descendientes de este mago, tenían el don de hablar pársel."

Annie terminó su lectura y miró a su amiga.

-¿En qué casa crees que quedes? – Dijo

-No lo sé, tal vez en Gryffindor, tal vez en Slytherin...no sé. Aunque una cosa si sé, y es que tu quedarás en Ravenclaw, te lo doy por seguro.- Termino la chica con un gesto aburrido

-Quizás...pero aquí no dice como te seleccionan... – Releyó buscando una pista para la selección -. Nada, no hay nada...lo más probable será alguna prueba de magia...o un examen. No tengo la menor idea.

-No te martirices Annie, cualquier prueba que sea, la pasaras, lo soy por sentado y por favor... deja de hablar de la escuela, todavía tengo, mejor dicho, tenemos 2 largos meses para pensar en eso.- Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo cerró para meterlo en uno de esos compartimientos "secretos".- Mejor dormimos, casi no dormí y es sabido por todo el mundo que si no duermo lo suficiente ando de malas.

-Duerme tú, yo no estoy tan cansada aún...y creo que seguiré leyendo – Se levantó y cogió el libro que había guardado su amiga. Después tomó un cuaderno y sacó una pluma muggle.

-Annie, no es bueno para tu salud dormir menos de 9 horas diarias, aparte, si tu te quedas despierta yo también, aunque tenga que ponerme pinzas para que se me queden abiertos los ojos, o mejor... me pondré a escribir tu sabes, lo de siempre.- Mientras decía esto seguía el ejemplo de Annie y sacaba de su bolso de viaje un viejo cuaderno maltratado que se notaba que había pasado por muchas cosas junto con su inseparable pluma.

-Vale, como quieras, pero si mañana no te quieres levantar no me eches la culpa. – Sonrió y acto seguido se concentró en su cuaderno y tomó la pluma – **Son las 9 de la mañana y estoy apunto de viajar a Londres, es algo...extraño. Jamás pensé que me sucedería algo así, Nayle viene conmigo y bueno...creo que el amor que se sienten Matt y ella está progresando. Estaría bien verlos juntos otra vez...**

-Si mamá.- Mientras decía esto observa algunas paginas de la vieja libreta parándose en una pagina con la fecha de 07/09/76 plasmada en la esquina.- ¿Recuerdas este día? Fue cuando le jugué la broma a la hueca de Sinclair y Cía. Por haberte llamado así, fue estupendo ver la cara de esas weras oxigenadas al ver su comida llena de sus hermanas las cucarachas y lombrices.- Le brillaron con un brillo malicioso y un sonrisa traviesa.

-Como olvidarlo...reí como nunca, bueno, y tampoco podría haber olvidado aquel castigo...fregar todos los platos sin magia no es muy agradable. Además fue asqueroso. Lo digo, el profesor Jones tenía algo en contra de nosotras.

-Tu tuviste la culpa, yo lo viera podido hacer pero también te echaste parte de la culpa, pero fue divertido, aparte de que los elfos nos adoraron y siempre nos ponían la comida que queríamos.

-Sí, pero no podía dejarte ahí sola. Pero bueno, espero que en Hogwarts no tengamos que pasar por cosas así, nos comportaremos como debe de ser. Todo será como siempre, mientras yo estudio tu puedes escribir o...ahora puedes ligar, a no ser que prefieras esperarte a las vacaciones de invierno...

-¿Esperar a las vacaciones¡Ni loca!... algunos lindos ingleses me esperan por ahí, esperando que les cuente como es Grecia.- Volteo y observo a Annie, no había entendido lo ultimo.- ¿Y por que tendría que esperar a invierno?

-No sé, dime tú. – Giró la página de su cuaderno y garabateó cosas sin sentido alguno –¿Y piensas tener un novio formal por fin? O seguirás con tus conquistas rápidas.

-Por mas que intento no te entiendo Annie.- Le dirigió un mirada de extrañeza.- Y no lo se Annie, tu sabes que yo no me puedo enamorar, siempre que lo hago alguien sale herido, y no quiero que eso pase, aparte si lo hago, cuando volviera a San Diego¿que haría, prefiero mis romances ocasionales, no causan daño a nadie porque nadie se acostumbra a la presencia del otro.- Dirigió su mirada gris hacia otra parte para que su compañera no observara la mirada de tristeza que tenia.

-No sé Nay...pero sería bonito que te enamoraras. Alguien con quien puedas compartir un buen rato, que te regalara cosas, que te dijera cosas lindas... Además casi siempre cuando terminas con alguien después él se siente incómodo contigo. – La miró fijamente esperando una respuesta. -. Y, no puede ser tan malo...

-¡No es verdad, mira a Matt, tengo una excelente relación con el, es un excelente amigo aun después de terminar, algunas cosas cambiaron, pero seguimos siendo amigos y creo que fue un error ser novios. –Su mirada se perdió entre las hojas de la maltratada libreta encontrando una en blanca en la cual hizo unas anotaciones.- Aparte, lo que fueron mis novios serios terminamos porque salían de la escuela así que no puede ser incomodo.

-Bueno, es tu decisión, sólo aconsejaba... además Robert terminó bastante dolido por el final de su compromiso. Me lo contó, estaba destrozado... Ya sabes, siempre termino siendo la psicóloga de tus novios. – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste y jugueteó con su pluma.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? El tipo estaba obsesionado conmigo, aparte el se atuvo a las consecuencias, el siempre supo que nunca tuve novio serio.

-Tuvo la esperanza de que te conquistaría. Pobrecillo, por más que le decía que no te regalara tantas cosas, no entendía. Pero bueno, es cosa del pasado. Desviándome del tema...tenemos todo un mes de vacaciones en Londres, sin pagar hospedaje.

-¡Fantástico¿te imaginas a todos los lindos chicos con acento adorable conoceremos, será increíble, de paso te conseguiré un novio.- Mientras decía esto perdía su mirada imaginando a Annie con un chico guapísimo caminando bajo el atardecer con minis-Annie correteando a su alrededor.

- ¿Un novio? – Preguntó Annie notablemente nerviosa - ¿Para mí¿Estás loca? Soy muy feliz así, gracias, no necesito un novio, ni a ningún chico...Además, nadie se fijaría en mí ni por un millón de galeones, y eso es mucho.

-¡Annie Helena Parker¿Que te pasa? Eres muy bonita, o no recuerdas a Jasón, el chico ese, el morenito que andaba detrás de ti, pero que tu muy tontamente rechazaste por que pensaste que era una broma¿recuerdas? Es mas, deberían pagarte a ti un millón de galeones para salir con alguien.- Giro su mirada molesta para observar como un niño cruzando el corredor la miraba queriendo jalarle el cabello.- Estúpido mocoso.

-Lo de Jason es diferente, él...no era mi tipo – Nayle le lanzó una mirada acusadora -.Bueno, bueno, tal vez un poco...era alto, jugador de quiddith, inteligente...Pero es que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Yo no soy ese tipo de chicas que enloquece a los hombres. Como tú.

-Annie, los hombre que enloquecen por las chicas, es por su físico, no por lo que llevan dentro, aparte, yo no enloquezco a nadie, soy demasiado extravagante, haber dime¿cuántos chicos se han acercado a mi por lo que llevo dentro¿Y como puedes pensar así? Jasón era fantástico, pero no tienes que pensar que era demasiado bueno, porque tu no eras lo suficiente buena para el.- Mientras decía batallaba con el niño que estaba empeñado en dejarla calva.- AUCHH!... estúpido mocoso del mal... suéltame.

-Es sólo un niño –Giró su vista al niño y le sonrió tiernamente –. Te doy un chocolate mágico si prometes dejarle el cabello y no decirle nada a nadie – Le dijo al niño, que la miraba sorprendido, asintió como pudo y Annie sacó una rana de chocolate -. Toma, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Va? – El niño sonrió y tomó el dulce.

-Si, un niño, un mini monstruo quedras decir, Annie ¿cuándo falta? Me estoy aburriendo.- Miraba todo a su alrededor, le empezaba a dar hambre y al parecer en ese "cacharro" muggle no lo pensaban alimentar.

-No lo sé en realidad, supongo que un par de horas... no tardarán en traer el almuerzo – Anotó un par de cosas en su libreta y miró a Nayle -. ¿Sería bueno conseguirme un novio? – Preguntó algo sonrojada.

-Claro, seria excelente, nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo que sienten las parejas enamoradas al abrazarse o simplemente como se siente estar sola con el y el silencio, sin hacer nada, solamente disfrutar de la compañía del otro, sin importar el momento, la hora o el lugar.- Mientras decía esto un brillo de ilusión aparecía en su mirada.- Pero Annie no quiero obligarte, si el amor toca a tu puerta, no se la cierres, simplemente déjate llevar con el, no importa si sales lastimada, ese tipo de heridas te hacen apreciar mas el amor, solamente vívelo, suéñalo, siéntelo a tu lado, acariciando tu alma como el viento acaricia tu rostro.

-Vaya, qué poética saliste. Creo que deberías de tomar ese consejo tu también... Pero bueno. No sé, no sabría como comportarme, además...jamás he besado – Confesó avergonzada.

-¿Acaso importa? Eso quiere decir que estas esperando a la persona indicada, algún chico quedra enseñarte de eso estoy segura, y no soy poética, es la verdad, y no puedo utilizarlo porque estoy enamorada del amor.- Mientras decía esto paseaba su mirada observando a la sobrecargo que les traía algo que olía a...- Comida, al fin, sentía que me moría de hambre¿cuánto faltara Annie?

-No tengo idea, comemos y después dormimos un rato, pasará más pronto el tiempo – Se encogió de hombros y guardó su cuaderno y pluma con cuidado. -. Ya quiero llegar, Londres está lleno de museos y bibliotecas enormes.

-¡Olvídate de eso, vamos a conocer primero, después iremos a esos museos, Annie son vacaciones, tenemos que disfrutar primero.

-¿Disfrutar primero? Pero si ésta es una oportunidad única, además –agregó- ¿a dónde tienes planeado ir¿Y piensas ir hoy mismo?

-¡Maldita sea! Annie, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para ver museos, los museos no se mueven, piensa mas en ti que en los estudios, para esos son vacaciones, para descansar de libros y todo eso, tu lo único que piensas es en museos y bibliotecas, y por supuesto que hoy no, llegare molida, primero descansare, comprare un mapa, conoceré los alrededores de donde este el depa, buscare buenos restaurantes cercas y después saldremos a turistiar.- Le dirigió una mirada molesta a Annie, le desesperaba que solamente quisiera vivir entre libros y bibliotecas.

-El conocimiento es importante –se excusó-. ¿Turistear en Londres? –pareció meditarlo un momento- Tal vez no estaría mal... te acompañaré, me hace falta salir –admitió y sacó dos cervezas de mantequillas de su bolso.

-Primero una rana y ahora cervezas de mantequilla, Annie¿contrabandeas comida?... Espera.-Analizo las palabras antes dichas- ¿QUIÉN ERES TU Y DONDE ESTA MI MEJOR AMIGA?- Grito atrayendo las miradas de los asientos vecinos.

-Soy Annie Helena Parker y tu mejor amiga está sentada al lado tuyo. Ah por cierto, no contrabandeo comida...- Sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Dios... viene el Apocalipsis!... acabas de decir que te hace falta salir, creo -Inflo el pecho en muestra de orgullo- que soy una mala influencia para ti.. conquistaremos el mundo!... es pinky, es pinky y cerebro bro bro, muahahaha... ejem... ejem... creo que me afecto ver caricaturas Muggles.- Puso cara de circunstancia mientras observaba por la ventana, casi subiendo arriba de Annie.- ¡Annie nos estamos cayendo¡Moriremos!... pero traigo mi escoba, así que volaremos.- Mientras decía esto sacaba de su bolsillo varias cosas entre ellas una escoba en miniatura.

-Sólo estamos descendiendo, Nay-Nay y guarda eso que la gente va a empezar a pensar mal. Ya estamos llegando, qué rápido... Pero bueno, la tecnología muggle, llegaremos al departamento...espero que no esté muy sucio, no tengo ánimos de limpiar al estilo muggle.

-¿Ya llegamos? Vaya... yo pensé que el "cacharro" muggle se iba a estrellar, esta bien, guardo mi escoba –Metió todas las cosas que había sacado de su bolsillo, incluyendo la escoba en miniatura.- Annie, olvidas que yo soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer magia muahahaha...

"PASAJEROS FAVOR DE PONERSE EL CINTURÓN DE SEGURIDAD, ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE ATERRIZAR"

Todos empezaron a ponerse los cinturones, mientras el avión aterrizaba y caminaba a través de la pista para parar suavemente.

-¡Annie... es hora de conquistar Londres- En su mirada se observaba el brillo de emoción.

-Claro, conquistaremos Londres, después vendrá Inglaterra, Europa y después el mundo – Ironizó Annie mientras observaba por la ventana como aterrizaban.

-Es pinky, es pinky y cerebro bro bro bro.- Saltaba en su asiento esperando que dijeran que podían salir- Annie... ¿no traes otra rana de chocolate?

-En serio, no sé como es que tienes 17 años. –Rebuscó en su bolso y le entregó una varita de regaliz- Es lo único que me queda.

-Gracias.- Tomo la varita mientras miraba a Annie con el ceño fruncido.- Empiezo a pensar que si eres contrabandista de comida¡mira! Ya podemos salir.- Se desbrocho el cinturón y tomo su equipaje de mano apurando a su compañera.- ¡Apurate Annie! Quiero empezar a recorrer Londres…. y encontrarme con un ingles adorable.

-Ya voy, ya voy – Hizo lo mismo que su amiga y se colocó unos lentes de sol. Bajaron del avión y suspiró pesadamente –. Aquí estamos Londres...

-Vamos, vamos, perdemos el tiempo.- Tomo la mano de su compañera y se la llevo a rastras por todo el aeropuerto hasta donde estaban las maletas.- Mira, ahí vienen las mías.- La chica camino hacia donde estaban las maletas y tomo dos maletas que estaban a su alcance.- Esperemos a que salgan tus cosas.- La pelirroja tomo asiento arriba de una de sus maletas.- Puedo jurar que traes una sola maleta para todos tus libros.- Rodó los ojos y se quedo sentada viéndose las uñas.

Annie se encogió de hombros y esperó a que salieran las suyas, después de unos minutos aparecieron dos maletas y un baúl en el que se encontraban sus libros.

-Bueno, podemos irnos... vamos por un taxi, anda. – Tomó sus maletas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Annie¿esperas ir cargando las maletas? Ven acá.- La arrastro al baño mas cercado.

Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie, apunto a las cuatro maletas y al baúl y pronuncio.- _Reducio_ –Todo su equipaje empezó a encogerse hasta quedar del tamaño de la palma de una mano.- ¿Ves? Mas sencillo.- Tomo las dos mini maletas y se las hecho al bolsillo.- Ahora si, vamos por un taxi.

Ambas chicas salieron del aeropuerto pensando lo mismo.

"_Aquí vamos Londres"_

**Las Confesiones:  
Weno... el mundo se preguntara a que se debe ese apartado tan.. peculiar XD... pues verán, este es nuestro rinconcito! XD... si no nos conocen, las locas que forman Black & Depp Lover's, somos Annie y Tenyta, usease, yo, nos hemos reunido para así hacer una historia, de los Merodeadores (of course XD), donde habrá misterio, inteligencia y como no esta de mas, amor, estamos muy felices de que aigan llegado hasta el final y que nos dejaran un review, no les cuesta nada y les dará una sonrisota a este par de locas D, esperamos su critica, comentarios y/o cualquier cosa (menos virus, de por si mi maquina esta jodida XD).**

**Y no lo olviden... nuestro queridos y adorados amores no tardaran e hacer su aparición, deleitándonos con su singular belleza y sus espectaculares bromas, así que no desesperen.**

**Atte.  
****(hasta parecemos serias XD)  
****Annie Parker  
****Athena  
****Orgullosamente MOS and MOD**


End file.
